


help.

by murderstag



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gay Male Character, How Do I Tag, Jealousy, Love/Hate, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Milton is trans, Old Friends, Pansexual Character, Trans Male Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 08:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15747801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/murderstag/pseuds/murderstag
Summary: A one handed redneck stumbles upon a nerd alone in the woods.





	help.

Milton Mamet sat alone, isolated from the rest of the world in his tiny tent. He was shaking and crying his eyes out. The rest of his group ran into a large group of walkers yesterday; Milton was the only one who got out, and he managed to grab a few supplies on the way, but not much.

He decided the woods was the best place to hide out, since it's less populated, so that means less walkers. So far things were going pretty good. He hasn't even encountered a single walker yet, and he hoped that things stayed that way.

His hopes where crushed when he heard heavy breathing coming from outside his tent.

* * *

Merle frantically ran around the town, looking for a place to hide out from all the walkers, and somehow fix his amputated stump. He held his wound with his other hand while he ran, trying not to lose too much blood.

He finally ran into the woods and came across a small tent. He ran towards the tent; he was starting to lose a lot of blood.

He collapsed in front of the tent, his breathing getting heavier.

He started sobbing uncontrollably, and without thinking he started yelling. "Help, Help me!"

He looked up, and he saw a small man standing above him.

The man leaned closer and Merle was able to make out his features more clearly.

The man seemed pretty young, maybe about in his mid 30s. He seemed very tiny and anxious, it's a miracle that he even survived this long.

His soft skin was very pale, and he had messy light brown hair going in every different direction. He had real pretty hazel eyes, under those small, round glasses of his.

He wore brown working boots, thick jeans, and a large brown coat. The thing that stood out about this strange young mans outfit, was the ducktape wrapped up and down the sleeves of his coat.

"Oh-Oh my god! Are you okay?" His voice was shaky and soft-spoken.

"Help..."

The man's concerned expression was the last thing that Merle saw before everything turned black.

* * *

Merle slowly opened his eyes; the first thing he noticed was that he wasn't at his trailer, and Daryl wasn't there with him.

He only thought this for a split second, that's when he realized that his little brother was gone, and he would probably never see him again.

He wiped his watery eyes and looked at his arm; It was cleaned and bandaged well.

"Oh! You're up. Good morning, sir. I hope you're feeling well."

"Well, I have a hell of a headache... If ya don't mind me askin, who the hell are ya and where are we?"

"Oh, I'm sorry! How rude of me, I forgot to introduce myself... I guess I was too caught up worrying about you, haha."

He could tell by Merles expression that he should probably stop talking.

"I'm Milton Mamet, and we're currently inside my tent that I set up in the woods. You are?"

"Merle. Merle Dixon."

Milton held his hand out and Merle reluctantly shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Merle. I cleaned and bandaged your arm for you, It's a hell of a wound, what happened?"

Merle scoffed, "Aw man, don't get me started. A couple of my buddies fuckin handcuffed me to a roof and left me there! Cause me to amputate myself..."

Milton's face softened, "Oh dear, I'm sorry to hear that. They don't sound like very good friends."

"Fuckin tell me about it."

Milton cleared his throat, "Why did your group handcuff you to the roof?"

"Hell, if I know..."

_That's not questionable at all..._

"H-how did you get out?"

"Must've been a fuckin miracle. Some how reached a saw, cause me to lose ol lefty here." He chuckled.

Milton forced a smile.

"W-would you like anything to eat, or a glass of water?"

"Well, Whadya got?"

Milton frowned, "Not much..." He dug through his duffle bag, and started listing off all of the edible items he could find, "Some potato chips... they're probably a little stale, but still eatable. A can of beans, I would have to cook them out there over the fire, but it would be no problem, really! beef jerky, um-"

"Back up there a second, Hoss, n toss me a thing o that beef jerky."

"O-oh! Of course, here you go, sir!"

He poorly tossed the jerky to Merle. Which Merle, somehow, managed to catch.

Merle shook the beef jerky in the air and winked at Milton, who quickly avoid the eye contact and looked at the floor.

"Thanks, four eyes."

Milton chuckled, uncomfortably.

"My pleasure."

Milton cleared his throat, again.

He picked up a water bottle, and reached it towards Merle. "Here."

Merle chuckled and shook his head.

"Got any whiskey?"

Milton sputtered out a "Oh, I don't drink," which caused Merle to scoff and roll his eyes, "And even if I did, I wouldn't let you have it. You need to drink water! You're in really bad condition right now, you need to stay hydrated if you ever want your arm to feel better..."

Merle laughed, "What arm?"

Milton sighed, "Just take the water."

"I'm already too far gone... What good is fuckin water gonna do?"

"It helps a lot more than you think..."

"Fine!" He snatched the water out of Milton's hand. "I'll drink the damn water."

He chugged the entire bottle of water in a matter of seconds, let out an exaggerated _"Yummy!"_ and crushed the plastic bottle in his hands.

"There, I drank the damn water. Ya happy now?"

"I'm thinking maybe I should have left you to bleed out in the woods."

"Now, that'd be a damn shame."

"Oh, why's that?"

Merle looked Milton directly in the eyes, "Because then you'd miss my wonderful company."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this chapter around a year ago, so the later chapters will probably have better writing than this, haha! I'm also not the biggest fan of twd, I stopped watching after season 5 so I may get some things wrong about the show, but I don't really care.


End file.
